1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computerized information messaging systems and, more particularly, to the operation and user interface of real-time instant messaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application known generically as “instant messaging” or “IM” has become extremely popular and useful in facilitating real time text communication amongst users of computer networks such as the internet. But two examples of such IM applications are “Instant Messenger™)” offered by the America Online (AOL) internet service provider and “Sametime Connect™)” offered by the Lotus Corporation.
The basic operation of all such applications is very similar. Such an IM program will provide the user with an on-screen display of a Directory view pane 10 of other users 12, FIG. 2. The Directory is essentially a contact list predefined by the user to include the names of individuals with whom the user may desire to communicate via the IM service at a given time. In the instant example under consideration, this user will be known as “Sam”, as shown in the window title 14. By Sam selecting and activating a name on his Directory 10 list such as “Mary” with a pointing device such as a mouse, cursor keys or the like, this will cause a typical “chat” window, FIG. 3, to open wherein the user, Sam, may then enter messages 20 as desired in the input area 16 viewable by the recipient “Mary” at her computer. Window title 18 indicates Mary is the individual with whom Sam is exchanging messages. Of course messages from the recipient Mary will, in like manner, be displayed in the input area 16 for Sam to view at his computer, with such messages being communicated between computers via an appropriate network. Although as just described Sam initiated the chat session by selecting Mary from his Directory, just as commonly some other user of the same IM application system may initiate the chat session even though that person is not listed in the local user's personal Directory.
These IM applications typically provide for simultaneously opening a plurality of such chat windows, FIG. 3, each for a different active conversation transpiring between the user, e.g. “Sam” in the example being discussed, and the respective selected ones of the various users 12 appearing in his Directory view pane 10 of FIG. 2. Each such chat window either may have been opened by the user initiating the chat by selection of a recipient from the Directory 10 or may have been opened automatically by an incoming message or invitation to chat from an individual appearing in the user's Directory or an individual not in the Directory but knowing the user's chat address.
Such IM applications have improved and evolved over time as their popularity has increased by the addition of several additional useful features. For example, some IM applications permit the user to custom configure their interactive capabilities so as to provide indicators (audible, tactile or visual indicators such as blinking windows and the like) alerting the user to an incoming newly arrived message.
Still further, these applications may also provide the ability to reduce their disruptive nature caused by their default “pop-up” behavior (wherein, after receipt of a message, the chat window, FIG. 3, pops up on the desktop on top of all other applications currently invoked by the user). It will be appreciated that this can be very annoying and adverse to productivity. Thus, some IM applications provide for a user modification wherein the chat window will “pop-down” below the other extant applications, nevertheless still providing the alert to the user of the receipt of the new message. In this manner, the application which was in focus and being employed by the user, such as a word processing application, remains so and is not disrupted by the incoming message.
While these enhancements have greatly improved the overall utility of IM applications, several severe drawbacks nevertheless remain which have continued to plague users. One such serious drawback has ironically been exacerbated by the “improvement” in providing for the customized pop-down feature as hereinbefore described. With the advent of multitasking and windowing computers, it is commonplace for a user to have multiple windows and computer activities transpiring at the same time on the desktop. For example, a user may have a word processor application, a spreadsheet, and several chat windows, FIG. 3, opened contemporaneously. When a new message from an IM application is incoming, by not invoking the “pop-down” feature, the user can certainly focus upon this most recent message as it pops up onto the top of the desktop. But this provides the attendant disruption sought to be avoided by customizing the most recent message to manifest itself in a pop-down window. However, when the IM application is so configured to avoid the aforesaid disruption by invoking the pop-down feature, this in itself presents difficulties. When it is desired to focus on this most recently received message in order to formulate a response, it becomes problematical, as will be seen, to locate the relevant chat window associated with this most recent message amidst and buried below the plurality of all concurrently opened windows on the desktop.
Modern operating systems upon which such IM applications execute typically provide means for navigating between multiple applications and associated opened windows. For example, the familiar Alt-tab keyboard sequence in the Windows(®) operating systems available from the Microsoft Corporation steps the user sequentially through all of the opened windows on the desktop. The user may thereby navigate sequentially window by window through each such window utilizing repetitive Alt-tab key sequences. By doing so each such window is sequentially brought to the top of the desktop for viewing until the user arrives at the desired chat session and associated chat window wherein the most recently received message is displayed.
This however is highly undesirable for several reasons. First the sequence in which the opened windows are traversed includes the entirety of all opened windows, not just chat windows, adding to the time necessary to respond to an incoming message while the user traverses all such windows to locate the appropriate chat window. Furthermore, the sequence of windows traversed in this manner is not user-definable but rather dictated by the operating system. Moreover, for individuals needing to employ assistive technology, such as unsighted users, such toggling through windows becomes annoying, particularly with several ongoing conversations. An audible indication must be provided for each window that is sequenced through to enable the user to select the chat window associated with the most recently received message—adding to the annoyance, confusion, and decrease in productivity.
Yet an additional problem with state-of-the-art IM systems is the inability to provide the user with an intelligent, user-defined sequence in which active chat sessions are to be selected and engaged in. Prior to the subject invention, the user had no recourse other than to laboriously step through the sequence of active open chat windows in a set order defined by the particular operating system with no particulars as to each conversation or user. There was no provision for detailing parameters associated with individuals with whom the user communicates to assist in the intelligent selection of which particular communicant the user will exchange messages with next.
What is needed, therefore is an improved system and method for use in instant messaging which could overcome all the aforesaid problems including the difficulties in locating a desired active chat session for further interaction. An improved system was further needed to better facilitate intelligent management and prioritizing of active chat windows and sessions. Additionally, a method was needed for overcoming the disruptive nature of incoming active chat window pop-ups, and for assisting the user in better prioritizing and selecting active chat sessions.